


Salvando a Sherlock Holmes

by Kurolff_Kah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Schoolboy AU, Teenlock, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurolff_Kah/pseuds/Kurolff_Kah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes, estudiante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saving Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514787) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Esta es otra de mis favoritas, una de las primeras que leí despues de ver la primera temporada de la serie.
> 
> Me hubiera gustado empezar traducir el fanfic del de Baseball de la misma autora pero me han dicho por ahi que ya está y es buena traducción, asi que mejor me paso a otros fics.

_Octubre 1987_

Lo que Mycroft Holmes siempre recuerda más del funeral de su madre es que ese día llovió y no tenía ningún paraguas.

Era una lluvia implacable y aplastaba los revoltosos rizos de Sherlock, formando riachuelos, espontáneas cascadas sobre la topografía de su cabello. Ambos estaban empapados por el tiempo que salieron de la puerta de la casa en Londres al auto esperando por ellos, y lo estaban aún más cuando entraron a la iglesia, y Sherlock chorreaba agua de su muy largo cabello hasta el cuello, y Mycroft se preguntó por qué no pensó en llevar un paraguas e hizo un voto de nunca ser atrapado sin un paraguas de nuevo en su vida. Consiente de toda la gente esperando en la iglesia quienes eran mucho mayores y se consideraban ellos mismos más inteligentes quienes esperaban decir cosas como  _Oh, por Dios, él ni siquiera se acordó de traer un paraguas para cubrir la cabeza del pobrecito Sherlock_ , Mycroft puso a Sherlock en una esquina oscura y trató de encontrar un pañuelo. Pensó que seguramente se trajo uno de esos pañuelos que Mami monografió para él.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio y quieto, sus ojos fijos en un punto en la pared a su izquierda, donde las placas conmemorativas se alineaban en la iglesia. Sherlock había estado silencioso y complaciente por días, y Mycroft estaba casi aliviado por el respiro mientras trataba de poner sus pies debajo y casi asustado que Sherlock nunca iba a hablar de nuevo.

Encontró un pañuelo y lo sacudió, lo pasó precipitadamente por el empapado cabello de Sherlock y se preguntó por qué no pensó en insistir un corte de cabello para Sherlock antes del funeral. _¿Cuándo crees que fue la última vez que el chico tuvo un corte de cabello? ¿En qué pensaba Mycroft?_ Podía oír la desaprobación flotando en la congregación hacia el alto y abovedado techo.

Sherlock no se movió, ni siquiera cuando Mycroft frotó el pañuelo un poco más enérgico en su cabello, Mycroft frunció el ceño y pensó en cómo estaba feliz que Sherlock no estaba haciendo berrinches al respecto y triste que Sherlock no estaba haciendo berrinches al respecto.

“No puedo permitir que pesques un resfriado,” dijo a modo de explicación, y pasó el ahora húmedo pañuelo por la nuca de Sherlock.

Sherlock tembló un poco, como si probara el punto de Mycroft, y entonces hizo algo que no había hecho en días. Él habló. “El latín está equivocado,” dijo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Mycroft, sobresaltado de oír su voz después de todo este tiempo.

“El latín está equivocado en esa tumba. Deberías pensar que alguien hubiera pensado ser lo suficiente inteligente para revisar que fueran a esculpir en la piedra. ¿Cómo puede ser la gente tan estúpida?”

Mycroft miró la tumba que Sherlock miraba. El latín _estaba_ equivocado. “Sherlock,” dijo en un suspiro. “Me temo que es uno de los más leves ejemplos de cuan estúpida es la gente.”

Sherlock tomó un respiro profundo y jugó con la corbata alrededor de su cuello.

“Por favor, no”, le dijo Mycroft y lo enderezó en su lugar.

Sherlock se le quedó viendo. En alguna parte de esos inescrutables y descoloridos ojos que tenía, Mycroft podía ver que la mirada clavada en él era funesta, pero estaba muy, muy en lo profundo, no muy cerca al primer plano. El primer plano de la mirada de Sherlock era frío, objetivo y desinteresado, Mycroft dijo, esperando que ayudara un poco, “No va a durar mucho.”

“No seas idiota, Mycroft,” dijo Sherlock aburrido. “Va a durar el resto de nuestras vidas.”

* * *

 

Sherlock retrocedió en silencio. Mycroft trató de verlo a través de la congregación de juicio. Alto para su edad, muy delgado, enfatizado por el hecho que Mycroft no tuvo tiempo de conseguir un traje propiamente de su talla y este no le quedaba muy bien. Su cabello se estaba secando en nubes de lamido de vaca de negro frisado que rogaba por un peine, y pensó de nuevo en que debió hacer que Sherlock se cortara el pelo en algún momento. ¿Pero cuando hubo tiempo? Entre recibir una repentina llamada que la madre de uno había muerto y el día cuando manejaron tener arreglado un inesperado funeral para ella, ¿cuándo estaba supuesto a tener tiempo para preocuparse por algo tan mundano como _un corte de cabello_? Mycroft sabía que toda la idea era tonta, la idea solamente estaba siendo entretenida por la gente idiota sentada detrás de ellos en la iglesia, pero también sabía que era la misma gente idiota quienes decidirían si estaba apto para cuidar de Sherlock desde este punto, y estarían cuestionando el estado del cabello de Sherlock, porque la gente –Sherlock tenía razón- era _estúpida_.

Afortunadamente, nadie le mencionó el estado del cabello de Sherlock. Mencionaron a Sherlock constantemente, una y otra vez. _¿Cómo lo está tomando? Pobre niño. Debe haber sido duro para él, haberla encontrado así. ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto? ¿Qué ha dicho?_ Mycroft quería decir que por supuesto Sherlock no le había hablado al respecto. ¿Por qué alguien con medio cerebro querría hablar de algo así? Y Sherlock tenía mucho más que medio cerebro. Él quería decir eso, aún si Sherlock hubiera dicho algo, la situación entera era privada entre los Holmes, no un objeto de voyerismo. Pero Mycroft tenía infalibles instintos sociales. Él había dicho esto. Él se parecía a su madre. Hablaba fluentemente el idioma obvio y común, uno de los muchos lenguajes que fácilmente llegaban a él. Chasqueó la lengua simpáticamente y movió la cabeza a los lados tristemente y odió a todas y cada una de la personas presentes en la ahora su casa y de Sherlock. Al menos, presumió, era suya y de Sherlock. ¿De quién más sería? Pero eso parecía como otra revelación que no lo sorprendería. Ha confiado en su madre más que cualquier otra persona en su vida y ella lo recompensó muriendo sin una sola palabra de advertencia. Le parecía que todo el dinero y sus posesiones le quedarían algún primo lejano y Mycroft tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer que Sherlock vaya a Eton y él a Cambridge por su propia cuenta.

Perdió a Sherlock de vista, pero todos parecían perder de vista a Sherlock ese día. Todos querían _saber_ de él, pero nadie quería intentar acercarse. Sherlock no era la clase de niño-muchacho-joven- Mycroft se rindió en clasificarlo, pero lo que sea que fuera, el no invitaba a conversaciones. Él era distante y apartado bajo la mejor de las circunstancias, y estas circunstancias eran lejos de lo mejor. Mycroft se dio cuenta que desapareció de la reunión hacía 30 minutos y pensó que era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Sherlock no iba huir o a desaparecer, se escondería y emergería cuando fuera el momento para él, el cual es cuando esté vacía y tenga suficiente hambre.

La casa eventualmente y agradecidamente se vació. Mycroft se reusó a permitir que alguien se quedara, pensando que tenía tías ancianas que tratarían que hacer que actuara cortésmente dándoles una invitación a quedarse. Mycroft necesitaba sentir la profundidad de la casa sin su madre; no podía soportar ser el anfitrión en un momento así, y eventualmente el mayordomo vio al último invitado salir y se volteó a verlo interrogante, como si Mycroft tuviera una idea de que hacer después. Mycroft sabía que venía después. Mañana se estaría leyendo el testamento, el abogado de su madre lo había dicho, y muchos de los miembros distantes de la familia han insistido en estar ahí. Eso era lo que venía después. Era todo ese después que lo dejaba sentir fuera de su área, así que no apreciaba que su madre le hiciera esto.

Mycroft miro al mayordomo y le dijo cansadamente, “Hace frío en esta casa.” Parcialmente, Mycroft sabía que era el frío que pescó de la lluvia temprano, el cual es su propia culpa. Se preguntó si Sherlock no estaría bien por su cuenta muriendo de neumonía en este momento.

“Encenderé la chimenea en la biblioteca para usted, señor.”

Mycroft estaba aliviado que el mayordomo ofreciera la biblioteca, porque su madre raramente iba a la biblioteca y en el momento no podía soportar estar en la sala. La habían usado para la reunión porque era necesario y había sido horrible. Hubo una pelea con el mayordomo sobre la colocación del tablero de ajedrez de su madre, el mayordomo temía que fuera tirado y ofreció retirarlo y Mycroft temió quitar las piezas de la posición en las dejó su madre la última vez que jugó. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo eventualmente, y era ilógico de él rehusarse a hacerlo cuando necesitaban el espacio, pero el insistió y hubo un compromiso donde fue movido cuidadosamente a una esquina y pasó la tarde entera viéndolo.

Miró la sala de nuevo. El fuego de la chimenea y las luces estaban apagados, y todo en la sala se veía… abandonado. Salió repentinamente y trató de cerrar las puertas. Pelearon con él, porque no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fueron usadas, no querían ceder, las movió enérgicamente hasta finalmente cerrarlas y ya no tendría que ver la sala nunca más.

Entonces, satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la biblioteca, se encontró con el mayordomo saliendo de ahí. “Tráeme una bandeja de té”, le dijo Mycroft y el mayordomo cabeceó antes de retirarse, Mycroft se sentó en el sillón frente al fuego y miró alrededor como si tratara de adivinar donde estaba Sherlock y se preguntó si las cosas mejorarían o empeorarían si fuera a buscarlo.

El mayordomo llegó con la bandeja de té mientras Mycroft aún lo consideraba y salió de su contemplativo estupor para agradecerle al mayordomo, quien merecidamente preguntó, “¿Debería cerrar la puerta?”

“Sí.” Contestó Mycroft porque no quería la presión de resto de la casa interrumpiendo en ese momento. “Si ves al amo Sherlock, dile que me gustaría verlo.”

“Sí, señor.” Dijo el mayordomo y cerró la puerta, Mycroft miró la bandeja de té.

Actualmente no quería té, pero hizo el ritual de prepararlo y entonces vio el resultado, sintió que lo último que quería era beberlo. Parte de él quería acurrucarse en el sofá y dormir a través de todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Una de las puertas que llevaba al jardín de atrás se abrió y se cerró, Mycroft suspiró. “¿Estuviste afuera todo este tiempo?”

Naturalmente, Sherlock no contestó. Fue hacia una de las sillas frente al fuego y colapsó en él, radiando ondas de agresivo desagrado. Fulminó acusadoramente con la miraba a Mycroft, como todo fuera su culpa, el cual, aparte de olvidar un paraguas esa mañana, decididamente no era cierto.

Mycroft se puso de pie y caminó detrás de la biblioteca, detrás del escritorio que había sido de su padre hacían años antes que Sherlock naciera. Movió el libro que había visto a su padre mover del estante todos estos años y el estante se movió frente a él, como si se hubiera usado el otro día.

Sherlock, como Mycroft sabía que lo haría, se levantó y se acercó corriendo inmediatamente. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? Demandó.

“Padre acostumbraba a usarlo,” respondió Mycroft y consideró las relucientes botellas de alcohol en el anaquel.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste?”

“¿Por qué no lo descubriste por tu propia cuenta?”, contestó Mycroft con otra pregunta.

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo y dijo, “ese alcohol no puede ser posiblemente bueno.”

“¿Eso importa?” preguntó Mycroft seleccionando una botella de Scotch y sosteniéndola a la luz como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. “De todas formas, el alcohol se pone mejor con la edad, no peor.”

“Alcohol propiamente almacenado,” dijo Sherlock, pretendiendo que no estaba interesado en el resto de los contenidos del anaquel.

“Puedes explorar esto para contentar tu corazón en otra ocasión,” dijo Mycroft empujando suave a Sherlock fuera del camino para cerrar la puerta. “And donde aprendiste tanto acerca del alcohol.”

Sherlock hizo un ruido que se traduce libremente, _sé leer, Mycroft, no seas idiota._ Siguió a Mycroft de vuelta frente a la chimenea, donde su hermano tomó una nueva taza de la bandeja y vertió un poco del Scotch. Entonces tomó otra taza y sirvió más Scotch y se lo manejó a Sherlock.

Sherlock lo vio sorprendido que rápidamente lo llevó a sospechar. “¿Qué es lo que quieres?”

Mycroft suspiró y se sentó poniendo la taza en la bandeja y tomó la suya. “Nada. Esta es la clase de día que se requiere un trago.”

“Pero tengo 11.”

“Sí, el cual es el por qué un pequeño trago. Pensé que querrías científicamente probar los efectos de 10 años de abandono del sabor del Scotch. De todas formas pescaste un resfriado y supuestamente el Scotch ayuda a protegerse del frío.”

“Eso es cuento para dormir,” dijo Sherlock, tomando asiento de nuevo. Tomó la taza cuidadosamente, la olió y entonces lo miró, Mycroft lo vio catalogar todas sus impresiones para escribirlo después. Entonces tomó un pequeño sorbo y lo consideró por un largo momento antes de anunciar, “es terrible.”

Mycroft sonrió de lado y puso su taza en la bandeja sin beberlo, repentinamente perdió el interés. “Sherlock-”

“No estas realmente preocupado que pesque un resfriado,” le dijo Sherlock poniendo la taza en la bandeja.

“Por supuesto que estoy preocupado,” Mycroft replicó.

“Solo estás preocupado que la gente _pensará_ si pesco un resfriado.”

“¿Por qué no puedo preocuparme por ambos?” preguntó Mycroft, después de un segundo.

“Si estabas tan preocupado, debiste llevar un paraguas.”

“Lo sé, lo siento.”

Sherlock puso los pies en la silla, abrazando sus rodillas en su pecho, luciendo como un niño pequeño y perdido. Alguien le dijo durante este interminable día que Sherlock nunca sería un niño pequeño de nuevo, pero la verdad del asunto era que él era tan dolorosamente joven que Mycroft estaba asustando. Si Sherlock no era más un niño pequeño, todo sería más fácil, pero 11 años era una terrible edad, atrapado entre todo, y Mycroft estaba perdido en cómo estaba supuesto a manejarlo.

“Debí haber ido contigo a la iglesia,” dijo Sherlock viendo al fuego de la chimenea.

“Fuiste a la iglesia conmigo.” Apuntó Mycroft.

“No hoy. Antes. Cuando lo estabas planeando y me pediste que fuera, y no quise.”

“No tenías que, Sherlock.” Mycroft había estado lo suficiente exhausto para hacer él solo todo lo que tenía que ser hecho; no había razón para envolver en ello a Sherlock sino quería.

“Pero hubiera notado el latín de la tumba,” dijo Sherlock con neciamente. “Ni siquiera lo _notaste_. Mami odiaría eso.”

“Sherlock,” dijo Mycroft, pensando de alguna manera que esto hacía las cosas mejor, “realmente ya no le importa a Mami, nada de esto.”

Sherlock lo vio en horror, el cual momentáneamente lo sorprendió, porque, a pesar del funeral de la iglesia, no fueron criados en ningún sentido de la religión, y no se le había ocurrido que Sherlock guardaba alguna idea de la vida después de la muerte en ese ferozmente científico cerebro suyo. _La ciencia está templada con la filosofía_ , su madre acostumbraba a decir eso y Mycroft se dio cuenta de su error.

“Oh,” dijo, estúpidamente, porque no podía pensar que otra cosa decir.

Sherlock inhaló y exhaló en un enojado y desaprobante respiro a él y entonces dijo incondicionalmente, “Nunca voy a usar una corbata de nuevo, y nunca vas a obligarme, ¿entendido?”

“No me importa si usas una corbata de nuevo,” dijo Mycroft con honestidad. “Pero tienes que usar una en la escuela -”

“¿Por qué tengo que ir a la escuela? Ya sé todo lo que tengo que saber de ahí.”

“¿Qué propones en su lugar?”

“Podría ser un pirata.”

“Seguramente aún no estás del todo convencido de esta idea de piratería.” Suspiró Mycroft.

“No entiendo por qué crees que lo piratas son de una era pasada. El mar es la última gran frontera en este planeta, el último lugar sin _leyes_.”

“Te aseguro que hay leyes que gobiernan los océanos. Si vas a la escuela, podrías aprenderlo tú mismo.”

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo. “Me refiero a que las leyes no son fácilmente _forzadas_.”

“Sherlock, no digas cosas así.”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque te hace sonar como un criminal.”

Sherlock lo consideró. “Apuesto que las mentes criminales no van a la escuela.”

“Los ingeniosos van. Mira, no tengamos esta discusión de la escuela ahora.”

“No quiero hablar de Mami,” dijo Sherlock instantáneamente, alineó lo pies en el suelo y se sentó derecho.

“No lo haremos,” dijo Mycroft, quien tampoco sentía deseos de hablar de ella. “No hablemos del todo. Tuve que hablar todo el día.”

“Pero te gusta hablar. Te gusta el sonido de tu propia voz.”

“Dice el burro hablando de orejas,” dijo Mycroft, y Sherlock le sonrió, y por momento fue casi como si no sucedió nada en los pocos días pasados. “¿Realmente pasaste todo el día afuera? Hace frío y estas húmedo de esta mañana.”

“Solo pasé parte del día afuera,” respondió Sherlock. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó directamente en frente de la chimenea.

“Deberías irte a cambiarte de ropa.”

“¿Qué sucederá mañana?” preguntó Sherlock. Había un trazo de ansiedad en la pregunta que nadie excepto Mycroft notaría.

“Nada,” respondió, porque no quería preocuparlo. “Absolutamente nada. Lo prometo.”

No estaba seguro cuanto más tiempo sus promesas cargarían el peso, pero aparentemente aún eran efectivos, porque Sherlock cabeceó una vez, y entonces miró al fuego, presentándole se espalda Mycroft y este lo vio, tratando de no preocuparse.

* * *

 

Mycroft no podía dormir. Quiso que el testamento fuera leído en la mañana, porque quería que todo acabara de una vez, y estaba aliviado que haya hecho esa decisión porque significaba que era perfectamente aceptable rendirse a la idea de dormir rápidamente en favor a una cuidadosa selección de corbata. Sintió como si no pudiera recordar cuando fue la última vez que no usó un traje porque, durante todo este debate se dio cuenta que hacía una enorme diferencia si se _veía_ mayor de 18, y estaba seguro que sería más importante en este particular día. Se preguntó si iba a dejar de usar trajes todos los días, si iba a dejar de preocuparse acerca de verse mayor y más competente que de hecho podría ser.

Decidió bajar a desayunar, aún si no tenía hambre, solo porque era propio y quería decir que comer en los 3 tiempos de comida mostraba cuan responsable ser humano él era. Antes de ir, se acercó a la habitación de Sherlock solo para asegurarse que estaba ahí, porque pensó que realmente no necesitaba que Sherlock desapareciera bajo su cuidado el mismo día que planeaba una discusión acerca de su habilidad para cuidarlo.

Sherlock estaba en su habitación, agradecidamente, pensando que se durmió en su escritorio en lugar de su cama, con los restos de su experimento a su alrededor. Mycroft supuso que esto sería el tipo de cosas que no debería permitir; realmente debería insistir que Sherlock vaya a la cama a una hora razonable y en una cama, pero parecía muy tarde en su vida para comenzar a insistirle que se comporte de modo normal.

Mycroft entró a la habitación en silencio y acomodó la cama de Sherlock, entonces se acercó al escritorio y lo puso de pie. Estaba complaciente medio dormido y solo pestañeó, estaba lo suficiente despierto para darle a Mycroft una mirada de desaprobación e intentar protestar antes que ya lo hubiera manejado guiar hasta caer en su cama. Le puso las sabanas encima y Sherlock se acomodó con ellas y habló soñoliento, “estaba bien en el escritorio.”

Era tan contradictorio, pensó Mycroft y entonces, se le vino a la mente de repente que no le había preguntado a Sherlock quien quiere que esté a cargo de él. Sherlock, difícil, obstinado y problemático; él no estaría necesariamente de acuerdo con su decisión en el tema y no quería forzarlo en ello.

“Sherlock,” dijo manteniendo la voz baja, porque era temprano por la mañana y discutir esto en voz alta le parecía melodramático. “¿Hay alguien con quien quieras vivir?”

“Stephen Hawking,” respondió fácilmente, con voz soñolienta.

Mycroft suprimió un suspiro. “Me refiero a otro aparte de mí.”

“No eres Stephen Hawking,” apuntó Sherlock y bostezó.

“Excelente,” dijo Mycroft. “Buena observación. ¿Pero hay alguien _real_ con el que quieras que esté a cargo de ti? ¿Alguien de la familia? ¿O alguien que conozcas?” esto era ridículo. No conocían a nadie más que el uno al otro; ese es el por qué Mycroft lo asumió.

Sherlock abrió los ojos abruptamente, mirándolo, Mycroft inmediatamente quiso retroceder. “¿Cómo quién?” demandó y se sentó. “¿con quién estas tratando de enviarme?”

“Con nadie.”

“Tienes que ser tú,” le informó Sherlock. “Si hay alguien más aparte de ti, me iré y nadie me encontrará.”

“Yo te encontraría.”

“Eventualmente. Tal vez,” permitió. “Pienso que vas a ser tú. ¿Por qué sería alguien más? Ya me resigné contigo. _Sé_ cómo manipularte. No quiero comenzar de nuevo.”

“Eso fue muy encantador,” dijo Mycroft. “Gracias por tu voto de confianza. Seré yo. Me aseguraré de ser yo.”

Sherlock lo miró dudosamente. Mycroft podía verlo despertar, poniendo su mente en acción. “¿quieres que-?”

“No necesito que hagas nada. Me haré cargo de eso. Lo prometo. Vuelve a dormir.”

Sherlock vaciló, entonces despacio se acostó de nuevo y se acomodó en las sábanas. “¿Por qué seria alguien más?”

Había un millón de razones, y Mycroft sabía que Sherlock era ciegamente inteligente y no podría entender como no podía verlas. Él quería enlistarlos para las escuchara. Apenas tengo la edad. _Estoy en la universidad. No tengo ninguna parte para que vivas conmigo. No tengo idea de cómo criar un niño de 11 años. No sé el estado de las finanzas, así que no tengo idea de que haya dinero suficiente conseguir las cosas que mereces mientras me mantiene en las cosas que se espera que haga. Y si no, no tengo planes para lo que estoy supuesto a hacer para ganar dinero con mis actuales cualificaciones. Y no eres un niño fácil, necesitas guía y disciplina y solo te dejo hacer lo que quieras porque eres más ingenioso que nadie que conozca._ Mycroft no dijo nada de eso porque no tenía relevancia para Sherlock. Él se consideraba ya crecido y el hecho que la ley no lo veía como un adulto era una problemática irritación, nada más. Una mera formalidad que asumía que Mycroft estaría de acuerdo. Sherlock Holmes no era un niño para que lo criaran, él ya había pasado ese punto. En su mente, necesitaba a alguien quien asegurara la comida en la mesa cuando tuviera hambre y nada más y Mycroft era la persona para eso. Mycroft no necesitaba más que la edad para eso y para un niño de 11, 18 era la ancianidad de todas formas.

Mycroft dijo en su lugar, “No será nadie más. _Lo prometo_. Ve a dormir y no huyas de la casa ni trates de decirle a otra gente que quieres que yo esté a cargo porque sabes cómo manipularme.”

“No soy idiota, Mycroft,” dijo Sherlock, pero sus ojos ya se habían cerrado y se quedó dormido, lo cual dejó a Mycroft sorprendido, porque su propio estomago estaba hecho nudos por el nerviosismo y dormir había sido imposible. Pero Sherlock abruptamente se durmió pacíficamente, como si no le importara el mundo, porque Mycroft le prometió que no lo haría.

Demonios, pensó Mycroft. Tal vez _si deba_ encontrar a alguien más para que lo haga.

Miró alrededor de sí mismo en el desorden de la habitación de Sherlock y pensó en alguien tratando de soportar esta manifestación de genio, y eliminó la idea inmediatamente. Sherlock tenía razón. Absolutamente tenía que ser él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 capítulos más de introducción y despues leeremos la verdadera historia.

Mycroft se forzó a comer mecánicamente y miró el periódico que el mayordomo le trajo sin registrar en su mente que está leyendo, hasta que oyó que tocaban el timbre. Entonces cerró el periódico y puso en su lugar cuidadosamente, enfocándose en hacerlo limpio y directo, y el mayordomo dejó pasar al abogado de su madre en el comedor.

Mycroft lo conoció una vez, brevemente, el día después de la muerte de su madre, cuando explicó quién era. Mycroft no necesitaba que lo hiciera. Lo supo al verlo, cuando el mayordomo lo presentó en ese día. Los abogados son fáciles de ubicar.

“Señor Harbrough,” dijo ahora, educadamente, después saludar con un apretón de manos. “¿Gusta tomar asiento? Serviré algo de té.”

“Gracias, sí,” respondió Harbrough, después de un momento, y tosió, el cual Mycroft notó como un hábito cuando está nervioso. Harbrough puso su taza en la mesa. “Quiero hablarle de Sherlock.”

 _Obviamente_ , pensó Mycroft. “¿Oh?” Mycroft levantó una ceja en señal que continuara.

“¿En dónde está?”

“Está durmiendo. Creo que es lo mejor dejarlo dormir.”

“Por supuesto,” expresó de acuerdo Harbrough. “Imagino que no está durmiendo muy bien después de todo…”

Mycroft sospechaba que Sherlock dormía mejor que él, pero no quería decir eso realmente, solo no quería que Sherlock se portara abrasivo y no cooperativo si iba a pelear por él.

Harbrough tosió nerviosamente de nuevo. “El testamento de su madre fue escrito hace años, después de la muerte de su padre. Me temo que no ha sido actualizado. Una equivocación, pero una común. La gente nunca ve la muerte aproximarse, ¿cierto?” Harbrough sonrió pálidamente, como si fuera algo del que sonreír.

“Cierto,” remarcó Mycroft, “una feliz facción de la evolución de no pasar nuestras vidas pensando en las posibilidades de nuestras muertes. O eso es lo que siempre he pensado.”

Harbrough vació, como si no estuviera seguro que hacer, y entonces tosió. “No eras mayor de edad.”

“¿Cuando mi padre murió? No, no lo era.”

“No, lo sé; no estaba -” Harbrough se interrumpió tosiendo, y Mycroft se preguntó si debería hacer las cosas más fáciles para el abogado y decidió que su falta de sueño y tensión en general lo estaban haciendo más brusco que lo usual. Además, no le importaba el tono de Harbrough, gentil y lento, como si fuera un idiota quien necesitaba que todo le fuera explicado, incluyendo la edad que tenía cuando murió su padre. Como si pudiera haber olvidado eso. Y, finalmente, le parecía que Harbrough había creado este desastre con descuidada redacción de voluntad y él ya sabía que tendría que limpiarlo, así que no estaba particularmente inspirado para ayudar a Harbrough in dar las noticias que el desastre que ya existía.

Entonces Mycroft no hizo nada y bebió su té esperando porque Harbrough continuara.

“Su madre hizo provisiones para que ambos sean cuidados, en el evento de sus muerte. Ya lo se le aplica a usted por supuesto, ya que alcanzó la mayoría de edad. Sherlock, sin embargo…”

“¿Por qué no hay una provisión hecha que Sherlock debe estar conmigo en el evento de la muerte de mi madre después que haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad pero antes que él sea mayor? Me parece que debió haber sido una contingencia estándar incluida.” Dijo Mycroft levemente en la superficie pero con suficiente hielo debajo que Harbrough se estremeció.

“Bueno,” dijo. Y entonces, “si,” tosió de nuevo.

Mycroft puso su taza en la mesa con un sonoro tintineo, puso los codos sobre la mesa, juntó sus manos y miró a Harbrough. “¿Con quién tengo que pelear esto?”

Harbrough tragó otro impulso de toser. “Con su tía abuela Iphigenia.”

Mycroft asumió esto y le puso atención ayer durante la reunión. Ella rondó por la casa sin piedad, quejándose de él y estudiando la sala como si conceptualizara como iba a cambiar las cortinas. “Apenas la conozco,” dijo, el cual es cierto. Su madre no era cercana con ninguno de sus parientes. Pensó que él conoció a Iphigenia menos de 5 veces en su vida entera.

“Ella es la más cercana de los parientes vivos de su madre.”

El cual es cierto, y ese era el por qué él asumió que sería nombrada en el testamento. “Eso difícilmente dice mucho,” expresó Mycroft. “¿Por qué ella querría cuidar de Sherlock?”

“Hay dinero reservado para su cuidado,” dijo Harbrough, delicadamente, “una considerable suma.”

Mycroft asumió esto también, y también, aparentemente, la tía Iphigenia. Era aún un alivio que existiera dinero confirmado. Había tenido una gran confidencia en el ingenio de su madre por las cifras y finanzas y el juego de ajedrez de las inversiones, pero considerando cuan fuera de personaje su madre probó ser al final de todo, había contenido la respiración metiendo malas noticias de alguna enorme deuda sobre su cabeza.

“¿Esto va a ser una disputa?” preguntó. “¿Legalmente? Para hacerme cargo de él en su lugar. Si insisto en encargarme de él, ¿será capaz de pelear conmigo por eso?”

“Si ella desea pelear contigo por ello… sí. Sí, es una legal disputa.”

Mycroft registró eso con un ligero fruncido de entrecejo, siguió adelante. “Dime más acerca de las finanzas. No el dinero reservado para Sherlock. El resto.”

“Usted ha heredado el resto del dinero. Mi oficina está juntando las cifras exactas, su madre fue pesadamente diversificada. Pero usted y Sherlock tienen el dinero a partes iguales. Porque él no tiene la edad, su mitad será puesta en un fideicomiso, controlado por usted-lo mismo con las tierras, esta casa, y la finca.”

“¿Tendrá su fideicomiso a los 18?” preguntó Mycroft, el cual es la edad cuando él tiene que recibir su fideicomiso.

“En el fideicomiso que está establecido para él desde el nacimiento, sí. Pero en el fideicomiso creado por la muerte de madre, no. Él no la recibirá hasta los 25. ”

Mycroft se sorprendió. “¿Pero no está en el fideicomiso para mí hasta que tenga 25?”

Harbrough le dio una delgada sonrisa. “Su madre fue muy insistente en esa discrepancia. Ella dijo que podría confiar en que te hagas cargo de todo el mismo día. Si tú lo necesitas, pero ella ya podía decir que Sherlock sería más como su padre y se beneficiaría de tu forzada guía.”

“Ella sabía eso hace 10 años,” dijo Mycroft, estaba alagado por su confianza y orgulloso por su ingenio.

“Aparentemente,” dijo Harbrough.

“Entonces hay un confortable monto. ¿Hay lo suficiente para mantener las cosas hasta que termine la universidad?”

“Más que suficiente para eso.”

“Excelente. Entonces solo tengo que lidiar con la tía Iphigenia.”

Harbrough vaciló, y Mycroft se tensó y esperó a que hablara. Naturalmente, supuso su prólogo del discurso con una tosidura. “Ella podría ser de ayuda. Mycroft. No sería mala idea…” Harbrough vio la mirada en la cara de Mycroft y se calló inmediatamente.

“¿No crees que sería mala idea? ¿Enviar a mi hermano con una anciana quien nunca ha conocido y no sabe quién es?” Mycroft se mordió la lengua antes de decir lo que estaba pensando, el cual es que los Holmes necesitaban un nuevo abogado inmediatamente. Preferiblemente uno menos estúpido que este. ¿En qué pensaba Mami? Con razón ella pensó que él es capaz de manejar las cosas cuando ella muriera. Él había sido más capaz desde los 8 que este idiota.

Mycroft tomo un profundo respiro y dijo, en lugar de todo eso, “Es una terrible idea. No lo sugieras de nuevo. Voy a lidiar con la tía Iphigenia, y tu harás lo que yo diga respecto a la situación.”

“A menos que sea ilegal…” comenzó Harbrough, y entonces tosió de nuevo cuando Mycroft lo fulminó con la mirada.

“Como si así fuera,” dijo Mycroft, suave pero firme, “la ilegalidad es blanco y negro.”

Harbrough solo tosió de nuevo.

***

Mycroft tenía al mayordomo presentándole los parientes que llegaron a la biblioteca. No quería usar la sala de su madre para la lectura de su testamento. Parecía ligeramente torpe, pensó. Y el comedor aún estaba siendo limpiado de los platos del desayuno. Así que escogió la biblioteca.

Su tía abuela Iphigenia se apresuró e intentó darle un beso, pero la esquivó expertamente sin que lo pareciera y ella se puso nerviosa y se quejó se él en su lugar. No estaba seguro de su edad, pero lo que sea que fuera, claramente era muy vieja para _revolotear_ tanto.

Iphigenia era seguida por el trio de hermano de apariencia austera, quieres eran lo que quedaba de la línea de los Whitcombe a la que su madre pertenecía. Ellos continuaron la línea, y tenía hijos quienes tienen hijos y todos ellos habían estado arrastrándose sobre la casa el día anterior, pero Mycroft estaba complacido que solo ellos tres llegaran, los descendientes de alguna tatarabuela en común de alguna parte. Conocía el árbol genealógico de corazón pero reconoció que el saberlo de corazón parecía que le importaba. A decir verdad, a no madre no le importó ninguno de sus parientes. Y su madre tenía muchos conocidos, de nuevo, sintió que había hablado con cada uno de ellos el día anterior pero ella no tenía amigos, el cual era uno de los axiomas de su madre. _Un verdadero amigo jugará ajedrez contigo en el instante, Mycroft,_ le dijo ella una vez, tomando té mientras estudiaba su último movimiento. _Pero eso casi nunca sucede porque la gente era en su mayoría increiblemente estúpida._

“¿Dónde está el querido Sherlock?”

Mycroft quería decir que el hecho que ella lo llamara “querido” indicaba lo poco que lo conocía. Pero en su lugar abrió la boca para decir que pensaba que era mejor para él que no estuviera presente en la lectura del testamento.

Excepto que Sherlock caminó en el salón antes que pudiera decir eso. Estaba vestido con el traje de ayer, y, cumplido con su palabra, estaba usando corbata. El traje estaba aún húmedo probablemente, y esa era parte de la razón que Mycroft le fulminó con la mirada. La otra parte de la razón era que realmente no lo quería ahí, y Sherlock le dio una mirada que decía, _¿pensaste realmente que iba a ayudarte durmiendo mientras ocurre esto?_

Mycroft lo siguió fulminando con la mirada un rato más pero sabía que era una pérdida de su energía. Sherlock era insensible a sus miradas y de hecho, sospechaba que actualmente estaba feliz de ello.

“¡Sherlock, cariño!” dijo Iphigenia con arrullo, tratando de acercarse para acariciar sus rizos.

Sherlock odiaba que la gente tocara su cabello, odiaba que la gente _lo tocara_ , realmente, pero en lugar de decir algo grosero, como Mycroft temía, él se alejó de Iphigenia y corrió al lado de Mycroft, más cerca de lo que Mycroft esperaba, a solo un paso de agarrarlo del pantalón. Esto era tan diferente de él que lo miró alarmado y entonces se dio cuenta exactamente lo que hacía. Sherlock claramente dedujo que era ventajoso hacer a creer a todos en la sala que era completamente dependiente de Mycroft y que estaría perdido sin él. Bueno, pensó Mycroft, si Sherlock va a ser de ayuda por una vez, él supuso que se podría quedar.

Harbrough tosió con esa molesta forma de toser de nuevo, y Sherlock lo miró con un trazo fruncido del entrecejo. Mycroft podía leer sus pensamientos: _¿Qué pasa contigo? Límpiate la garganta propiamente o deja de toser de una vez_ _– es irritante._ Sherlock, no propiamente de él, no dijo en voz alta esos pensamientos. En su lugar miró a Mycroft, quitando el fruncido de su cara, preguntó del modo más angelical, “¿puedo quedarme a oír lo que dice?”

Mycroft levantó las cejas perceptivamente para Sherlock, por cual le expresaba la respuesta de, _Eres ridículo, no creas que estoy contento contigo_. Sabía que Sherlock captó el mensaje porque era adepto a entender este tipo de mensajes, tan adepto como ignorarlas. Mycroft dijo en voz alta. “si, supongo que sí.”

Sherlock le dio a Mycroft su más brillante sonrisa, el cual era alarmante a la vista de Mycroft, ese absurdo arco que tiene por boca curveada de tal forma que lo hacía ver como un querubín. Mycroft tuvo un repentino pensamiento que _debería_ soltar al real Sherlock con Iphigenia, eso le daría a ella una lección.

Sherlock vio el pensamiento cruzar por la mente de Mycroft, tiró la sonrisa de su cara, frunció un poco el entrecejo y se sentó en el sofá, pero todos aún se comportaban como si Sherlock fuera la criatura más adorable que ha sido permitido caminar sobre la tierra.

Bueno, Iphigenia se comportaba de esa forma; los tres hombres de apariencia austera no lo notaron y catalogaban las pertenencias de la sala como si pensaran que obtendrían alguna de ellas.

Iphigenia le dijo a Sherlock, caminando donde él se sentaba en el sofá. “Pobre niño, ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?”

“Tiene la garganta adolorida,” respondió Mycroft, e inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Sherlock en el sofá antes que Iphigenia pudiera.

Sherlock se expandió ligeramente para asegurarse que Iphigenia no tuviera espacio en el otro lado y le dio a Mycroft una breve mirada que mostraba que estaba molesto por su inmediata deducción acerca de su adolorida garganta.

Iphigenia los vio expectante a ambos, como si esperara a que le hicieran espacio en el sofá.

“Quizás si toma asiento podremos comenzar,” sugirió Mycroft, amablemente.

Iphigenia siguió viéndolos.

“Hay una silla detrás de usted.” Dijo Sherlock, tajante.

Iphigenia resopló y finalmente tomó asiento en la silla detrás de ella, y Sherlock dejó se estirarse un poco.

“Por favor, empiece” dijo Mycroft a Harbrough, quien comenzó a toser, y Mycroft sintió a Sherlock prácticamente vibrar con la fuerza de no decir nada respecto a la maldita y molesta tosidura.

“Bueno, en serio, no hay mucho que decir,” comentó Harbrough. “El testamento es simple y directo. Ella deja todo a ustedes dos, en partes iguales.” Harbrough sonríe a Mycroft y Sherlock como si fueras buenas noticias. _Su madre está muerta. Ahora son ricos. ¡Felicidades!_ “Por supuesto,” dijo Harbrough a Sherlock, hablando muy despacio y cuidadosamente, y la furia de Sherlock iba creciendo silenciosamente. “Eres demasiado joven para heredar todo aún, así que tu hermano lo tendrá en un fideicomiso Para ti. Eso significa -”

“Sé lo que significa,” interrumpió Sherlock, sonando irritado. “¿Cuándo recibiré el fideicomiso?”

Harbrough se veía un poco sorprendido. “Cuando tengas 25.”

“25,” repitió Sherlock. “Pero él no tiene 25. ¿Quién tiene su fideicomiso?”

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual Harbrough miró a Mycroft como si quisiera que él respondiera. Mycroft ignoró esto porque quería que respondiera Harbrough, así que Harbrough eventualmente respondió. “Lo suyo no está en fideicomiso; él ya lo recibe a los 18.”

Sherlock miró a Mycroft y frunció el cejo en desagrado por esto. Mycroft sonrió con satisfacción.

“¿Qué hay del cuidado del querido Sherlock?” preguntó Iphigenia, su voz mostraba preocupación por el asunto.

“Me encargaré de él, por supuesto,” dijo Mycroft, aun pensando que sería más fácil si Iphigenia solo dijera, _Oh, por supuesto_ , y ahí terminara todo.

Iphigenia lo miró en silencio por un largo y dudoso momento, y entonces se volteó a Harbrough, “¿Qué dice el _testamento_?”

Harbrough tosió nerviosamente, y Sherlock estaba inquieto a la par de Mycroft. “El testamento le deja el cuidado de Sherlock a usted. Con un fideicomiso creado por los costos de su cuidado.”

Iphigenia miró a Sherlock, sus ojos brillaban con lo que Mycroft sabía que era avaricia y codicia lo cual él supuso que ella espera que se confundiera con afecto.

“No importa lo que el testamento diga,” expresó Mycroft de forma casual, “cuidaré de Sherlock.”

“No seas ridículo, Mycroft” le dijo Iphigenia, ligeramente. “Estás ocupado con la universidad, por supuesto. No necesitas preocuparte por él. Él es de mucho trabajo, estoy segura, y más dispuesta a ayudarte con -”

Mycroft iba a esperar a que ella terminara de hablar antes de decirle que estaba equivocada, pero él debió haber sabido que Sherlock no iba a hacerlo. “No _soy_ ‘de mucho trabajo,’” dijo Sherlock, muy ofendido.

“Sherlock,” dijo Mycroft.

“Tedioso, la gente estúpida es de ‘mucho trabajo,’” continuó Sherlock. “No soy de mucho trabajo”

Iphigenia sonreía casi forzado, como si ya perdiera la paciencia, y Mycroft pensó que solo una principiante como ella perdería la paciencia después de 3 oraciones de Sherlock. Uno tenía que esperar a hasta al menos 10 oraciones para perder la paciencia, o uno nunca tendría una oportunidad contra él. “Ahora, Sherlock, terroncito, sé razonable-“

“¿’Sé razonable’?” repitió Sherlock, sus ojos muy abiertos con una indignante incredulidad.

“Sherlock,” dijo Mycroft de nuevo, sabiendo que era en vano pero lo intentó de todas formas.

“No. ¿Ella quiere que _sea_ razonable? ¡Soy la única persona que conozco que _es_ razonable!”

Lo que más asustaba era que Mycroft sabía que Sherlock realmente lo creía así. “Vamos a-” comenzó, pero Iphigenia lo interrumpió.

“No puedes posiblemente ser tan egoísta en pensar que debes obligar a tu hermano a cuidar de ti cuando él es-”

Sherlock hizo un estrangulado sonido de furia, pero fue Mycroft quien interrumpió a Iphigenia con una mirada de ira que cortó lo que ella estaba diciendo. “Ni. Una. Palabra. Mas,” dijo cortante.

Iphigenia se calló abruptamente, como si Mycroft hubiera tomado todo el aire de la sala, y lo miró en shock por su tono. Aún Sherlock se volteó a verlo con una expresión de asombro, el cual Mycroft ignoró, como él se paró firme y le dijo, impresionado que mantuviera un admirablemente fácil tono, “necesitas ir a tu habitación.”

El asombro en la cara de Sherlock creció. Él lo miró y preguntó “¿Necesito _qué_?” y Mycroft lo entendió, porque la idea de ordenarle a Sherlock que fuera a su habitación era para reírse y Mycroft lo sabía.

“O donde sea,” rectificó. “No me importa. Aquí no.”

“Pero no es justo,” dijo Sherlock, encogiéndose en el sofá para que fuera más difícil que lo sacaran.

“Estoy de acuerdo. Pero no puedo sacar a Iphigenia de la casa mientras aún tengamos asuntos que discutir, así que la única cosa que puedo hacer regalar a un Holmes el alivio de no sufrir más con su presencia.”

Iphigenia hizo un sonido de disgusto detrás de él, como si ella supiera que debería sentirse ofendida pero no podía estar segura de por qué. Mycroft esperó, esperó que Sherlock fuera cooperativo, considerando todas las circunstancias, y Sherlock miró de Mycroft a Iphigenia y viceversa, y, milagrosamente, se puso de pie. “Bien,” dijo, y se paró detrás de Mycroft para poder ver a Iphigenia. “No viviré con nadie excepto Mycroft,” proclamó grandemente. “Si tratas de obligarme, te envenenaré despacio y de tal forma que nadie podrá determinar cómo moriste.”

Oh, qué maravilla, pensó Mycroft. ¿No podría haber dejado la sala hacer sin ninguna amenaza de muerte?

Sherlock se retiró con un elegante pisotón, el cual era realmente algo que haría, y Mycroft se volteó hacia los tres austeros hombres y dijo, “Salgan.”

Ellos se mostraban molestos porque claramente las cosas se acababan de poner interesantes, pero se fueron inmediatamente, sin protestar, y Mycroft estaba complacido que debía haber algo en su cara o tono que no permitió desacuerdos, no aún de Sherlock. Mycroft cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se volteó a Iphigenia.

“A los negocios,” dijo y caminó hacia la bandeja de té que llevó y no tocó.

“¿Negocios?” repitió ella, con rigurosa indignación. “El cuidado de un niño no son negocios.”

Mycroft vertió cuidadosa y expertamente té en dos tazas y dijo, “Solo se sentó ahí y lo llamó egoísta. Tiene 11 años, y desea permanecer con la única persona que le queda en su vida quien actualmente lo conoce y sabe todo de él. Sherlock es asombrosamente egoísta, tiene razón, pero aquí, en este aspecto, ‘egoísta’ no es una acusación que se le deba arrojar, jamás.” Mycroft caminó hacia Iphigenia, balanceando dos tazas de té. “Así que no pretenda que esto es acerca del bienestar de Sherlock, o usted nunca le hubiera dicho algo tan increíblemente descorazonado.” Le dio a Iphigenia su taza de té con una educada sonrisa, y ella lo recibió, viendo como si no supiera que más hacer. “Así que negociemos. Porque honestamente no creo que quiera tener un debate sobre como encajará un niño de 11 años, con su revoltosa, joven, viril y bien pagada ayuda.” Mycroft hizo énfasis en la palabra para asegurarse que aún Iphigenia no pudiera equivocarse a lo que se refería.

Iphigenia palideció y se puso de pie. “¿Cómo te atreves a-?”

“Siéntate,” dijo Mycroft levemente. “No se irá de esta casa hasta que renuncies tus derechos de Sherlock.”

“¿Qué te hace pensar que-?”

“El hecho que sé todo sobre usted. Y lo que no sé, lo sabré. No me subestime o imagine que esto es una exageración. Estaré de acuerdo que puede tener todo el fideicomiso establecido para el cuidado de Sherlock, el cual es lo que realmente quiere de todas formas. Lo tomará y me dará a Sherlock, y eso será el final de esto.” Mycroft tomó un sorbo de su té. Se dio cuenta que olvidó agregar azúcar.

Iphigenia se sentó despacio, el hecho de que ella consideraba la oferta escrita en toda su cara. Harbrough tosió, pero Mycroft lo ignoró.

Iphigenia dijo, eventualmente, “No sé lo que su madre esperaba que ustedes se volvieran, criándolos en la forma en que lo hizo.“

Mycroft sonrió sin humor, forzándose a sí mismo a sostener su taza de té en el aire y no pensar demasiado del hecho que esta mujer estaba insultando a su madre el día después que la enterró. Dijo, “Imagino que ella esperaba que obtuviéramos lo que quisiéramos. Estaría orgullosa esta mañana.”

Iphigenia lo miró. Pero no estuvo en desacuerdo.

Harbrough tosió en el silencio y dijo, incómodamente, “¿Debería preparar los papeles?”

“No,” dijo Mycroft sin mirarlo. “He arreglado que un competente abogado prepare los papeles. Todo lo que quiero ahora es suficiente en papel para que estemos ligados a este acuerdo hasta que los papeles formales me sean enviados.” Se puso de pie y bajó su taza de té y caminó hacia el escritorio, abriendo la gaveta superior derecha, sacó una parte de una pesada resma y una elegante pluma. Le pasó ambos a Harbrough y dijo, “Escribe lo que necesites. Y si esto no lo respalda, me aseguraré de tu ruina.”

Harbrough se veía alarmado pero comenzó a escribir.

Mycroft leyó el escrito y deseó saber más de leyes. Pensó que se veía lo suficiente bien, y también pensó que Iphigenia estaba lo suficiente asustada que no protestaría a los papeles reales. Era, realmente, la mejor manera de lidiar con ella, de todas formas. Solo quería el dinero; su preocupación por Sherlock era solo una cuestión de salvar su reputación. Mycroft firmó la hoja y se volvió a Iphigenia para que firmara, el cual ella hizo después de un momento de vacilación.

Mycroft no dijo una palabra. Dobló la hoja y lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaleco y mostró a ambos Iphigenia y Harbrough la puerta. “Tengan un feliz día,” dijo, y cerró la puerta y miró al traje de armadura en la esquina por un momento, entonces dijo, “¿Y bien?” a Sherlock, quien él sabía que estaba sentado encima de las escaleras.

“Eso fue rápido.” Comentó Sherlock.

“¿Impresionado?” preguntó caminando a las escaleras.

“Le diste todo el fideicomiso, ¿no es así?”

“Sí.” Mycroft se sentó al lado en un escalón alto.

“Entonces no, no estoy impresionado. Eso era todo lo que ella quería. Debiste persuadirla a que aceptara menos.”

Mycroft estaba bien al tanto. También estaba al tanto que Sherlock era un resultado demasiado precioso para usarlo en el acuerdo. Él quería a Sherlock, y Iphigenia lo ha sabido, y Mycroft le hubiese dado más que el fideicomiso si tenía que. Consideró que salir solamente con el fideicomiso fue suerte, en serio. Pero si le decía eso a Sherlock, podría burlarse de su sentimentalismo. Así que dijo, “Ese fue un buen acto desde el inicio, sentándote cerca de mí en el sofá y todo eso.”

Sherlock hizo un sonido de autosatisfecho placer. “Gracias.”

“Pudiste haberme dado una pocas miradas de adoración, eso hubiera realmente sellado la actuación.”

“No hubiera podido hacer eso,” dijo Sherlock. “Uno debe saber sus limitaciones. Sobreactuar es siempre el primer paso para ser descubierto.”

“Cierto,” admitió Mycroft, sonriendo, y se apoyó en sus codos.

“¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?” preguntó Sherlock después de un momento.

Mycroft no tenía idea. Ya tenía alguna clase de plan para el futuro, no solo la hora o el día, la forma en que estuvo viviendo. Pero solo por el momento no sabía cómo comenzar. “Deberías volver a la cama.”

“No estoy realmente enfermo,” dijo Sherlock arrugando la nariz.

“Tenías un experimento en progreso ahí, lo vi.”

Sherlock vaciló. “Sí, muestras de tierra, pero estoy… no he tenido más muestras para probar. Madre y yo estábamos…”

Mycroft dedujo el resto. Mami debió haber sido indulgente con él, llevándolo por todo Londres a recolectar muestras. Debieron pasar el día adentro -Mycroft sabía que Sherlock tenía la garganta adolorida y debería descansar- pero había dejado de llover, se estaba sintiendo sofocado por la casa.

“Vamos,” dijo, y se puso de pie. “Iremos a buscar más entonces.”

Sherlock lo miró y sonrió. No la sobre dramática y brillante sonrisa de la biblioteca. Solo una sonrisa. Era definitivamente mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por algunas palabras en inglés, Word no me guardó la última actualización antes que Holwat (mi netbook) sufriera un accidente. Había dejado esas palabras pendientes porque no tenía el diccionario a la mano.


End file.
